Ryuu (Street Fighter)/Fighters World Move List (Normal Version)
Stats (Normal Version) *Attack: (3) (Normal), (3½) (Overcharge Art) *Health: (3)(8,600) *Footspeed: (3½) *Weight: Medium (3) *Guts: (3½) *Attack Boost: (2½) *Can Dash and Run (3½) Nutshell Ryuu is a long-time basic character with an intuitive set of normals and special moves. He covers a variety of angles with an iconic projectile special, anti-air special and a gap-closing expansion-type special in that order, which makes him a versatile basic character despite him lacking a large set of tools. He brings simplicity to the table with a well-rounded approach to a variety of situations, though him being a very popular character means he is very easy to counter vs. any specialist, meaning he relies solely on fundamentals and system mechanics to bail himself out of tough situations. Overall changes *A majority of his attacks are now reallocated akin to the classic Street Fighter titles, with more lax chaining-mechanics due to the Assault Form system. *Has a majority of his moves from spin-off and crossover titles all in one moveset. *Regains the use of some of his old moves, such as his Senpuukyaku. *Is an overall mixture of his Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, Street Fighter IV, Street Fighter V and Street Fighter Alpha/Zero series versions. *New moves introduced since Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 are now some of his new EX Moves. Pros *Very easy to use moveset, and a very familiar character to pick up. *Simple approach to a variety of situations, via being able to zone, mixup and make use of anti-air punishers; overall a well-rounded character in general. *Simplistic-to-high damage output with standard bread-and-butter combos, especially when mixed in with his Overcharge Art and/or Hadou Kakusei. *Solid synergy in teams, both as battery and anchor. *Standard level stats. Cons *Very familiar, basic and iconic character; many people are long already familiar with his tactics. **As a result, pure fundamentals and very heavy reads are required to outplay any specialists in specific fields as he may be outclassed. ***Tying into the above, he has a lack of disjointed-hitboxes on his normals, making it risky to trade with weapon-users in the neutral. *Requires a lot of meter to burn for his more damaging combos and tricks, especially with his Overcharge Art and his Hadou Kakusei considered. *Standard mobility means he is susceptible to stronger rushdown and keep-away characters. Hard Counters: * 2E, 4D, 6E, 4F, E while running, j.7/9C, 3E * Shouryuuken (E version), Isshin * Raikou Hadouken, Hadou Shouryuuken, Hashougeki * Shinkuu Midare Uchi Critical Hit-based moves: * 6C, 6E, E while running, j.7/9C * Tesshin, Isshin * Baku Hadouken, Hadou Shouryuuken, Boufuu Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku * Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku, Shin Shouryuuken, Reppuu Jinrai Shou Moves with Hard Counter Recovery: * Shouryuuken (E version), Tesshin * Baku Hadouken, Hadou Shouryuuken * Shin Shouryuuken, Hadou Kakusei Clean Hit-based moves: Hashougeki 'Overcharge Art: 電刃練気; Denjin Renki (Electric Blade Refined Qi)' Ryuu's original V-Trigger from Street Fighter V, where he powers himself up with electrified qi-fists. In this mode: *The damage of his normal attacks is slightly amplified. This does not apply when activated during a Rithzen Overdrive. **This does not affect their attack levels and proration values. *The hit effects of his special moves are enhanced for the duration. *His normal Hadouken is transformed into a Raikou Hadouken. *This lasts for a total of 13 seconds with a normal Overcharge Art command, and 18 seconds with an Extra Overcharge Art command. 通常技; Tsuujou Waza (Normal Arts/Basic Moves) Note: Cancels included will not include Inverse Cancels. Note: If a certain type of cancel is not mentioned, then it will apply unless noted otherwise. Jab (ジャブ, Jabu): Chain, Cancel, SC 5A "Of course I remember this move! Nearly EVERYONE had it!" Ryuu's standard jab (standing LP) from the games, where he jabs forward with his leading fist. * A standard jab like the rest meant for solid hit confirms. Ryuu in particular can have a field day chaining into this much better than before. * Can be rapid-fired and can cancel into it from another light attack. * Will often whiff on most very short crouchers. Mainly used a bit occasionally. * Jump Cancel-able. * Attack Level: 1 * Proration: 100% (P1); 85% (P2) Hiji Uchi (肘打ち, Elbow Strike): Chain, Cancel, SC 5A (Near Opponent to Work) "Nail them right there! Remember that for any moment you're just up close." Ryuu's original close standing LP, where he elbows with his leading arm. * Despite it offering less frame advantage that his jab, it can still rapid-fire into itself to make it solid for gimmicky frame-traps. * Can be rapid-fired and can cancel into it from another light attack. * Will often whiff on most very short crouchers. Mainly used a bit occasionally. * Jump Cancel-able. * Can be Same Cancelled into his far 5A. * Attack Level: 0 * Proration: 100% (P1); 85% (P2) Low Kick (ローキック, Roo Kikku): Chain, Cancel, SC 5B "Hit them right there of course. You gotta learn to hit down as well." Ryuu's original standing LK, where he low-kicks forward with his following right leg. * Despite its looks, it doesn't hit low. Regardless, it's considered to be one of Ryuu's fastest hit-confirms, especially vs. very short crouching targets. * Can cancel into it from another light attack. * Hits OTG. * Attack Level: 1 * Proration: 100% (P1); 85% (P2) Seikenzuki (正拳突き, Just Fist Thrust): Chain, Cancel, SC 5C "Next up, a standard cross! Or straight! Or whatever!" Ryuu's original standing MP, where he punches with his following fist forward. * A fairly standard medium-level attack, where it can start some decent hit-confirms and/or be safe on pressure-strings. * Will often whiff on most very short crouchers. * Jump Cancel-able. * Attack Level: 2 * Proration: 100% (P1); 80% (P2) Body Blow (ボディーブロー, Bodii Buroo): Chain, Cancel, SC 5C (Near Opponent to Work) "Strike them in the gut right in their face! Sounds a bit contradictory all this time, huh?" Ryuu's original close standing MP, where he mid-to-low-thrusts his following fist at his opponent's gut. * A more-tricky pressure tool due to having more frame-advantage than his far 5C, which allows him to find ways to start some pressure up-close, albeit risky. * Can be Same Cancelled into his far 5C. * Attack Level: 3 * Proration: 100% (P1); 85% (P2) Yokogeri (横蹴り, Sideways Kick): Chain, Cancel, SC 5D "Kick them aside, and show off how flexible those legs always were." Ryuu's original standing MK, where he kicks a bit upward with his leading leg. Now a combination of its Street Fighter II, Alpha/Zero and Street Fighter III versions. * A solid poking attack that allows Ryuu to safely hit at targets from afar, and to even start a simple combo off of it within the neutral if he's close enough. * However, the change in its animation doesn't make as optimal of the anti-air it would've been; though this means that very short characters still can no longer duck under it as easily. * Jump Cancel-able. * Attack Level: 4 * Proration: 100%; 85% (P2) Hizageri (膝蹴り, Knee Kick): Chain, Cancel, SC 5D (Near Opponent to Work) "Now strike them with the knee, and see how that feels." Ryuu's original close standing MK, where he knees his opponent at mid-level with his following-legged knee. Uses its Street Fighter III/''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom'' animation. * A very solid frame-trap tool that allows Ryuu to keep his pressure up-close, and is one of his best hit-confirms by far (especially due to the fast startup). * However, it still must be used within a risky distance, so trying to find as many chances to land this isn't as optimal. * Jump Cancel-able. * Can be Same Cancelled into his far 5D. * Attack Level: 4 * Proration: 95% (P1); 85% (P2) Hook (フック, Fukku): Chain, Cancel SC 5(E) (Hold to charge) "Now sock them in the jaw! And from a bit to the side as well!" Ryuu's original standing HP, where he performs a hooking punch with his leading fist. Uses the Street Fighter III/''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom'' animation. * Chargeable normal. Can hold down E to charge up for 1 second to make it inflict more damage and take off more of the opponent's guard gauge on block. * A very optimal combo-starter and extender, though using it raw tends to carry some risk due to Ryuu's overall standard range, despite it being a worthy combo-starter. The only way that would happen is that if you managed to land a good read, especially with the stagger property on counter-hit. * However, due to Ryuu moving slightly forward, he's able to easily land some powerful hit-confirms that are worthwhile with this attack. Though the charged-version can no doubt be worthwhile to use in frame-traps. * Knocks down on air hit. * Staggers on counter hit. * Can late chain. * Jump Cancel-able. * Attack Level: 4 * Proration: 100% (P1), 95% (P2) Mawashi Geri (回し蹴り, Roundhouse Kick): Chain, Cancel, SC 5(F) (Hold to charge) "Now put some spin into it! And hit a bit high too; the head is a vital weakpoint!" Ryuu's original standing HK, where he performs an upward-angled back-spin roundhouse kick to the head. Uses its animation in both Tatsunoko vs. Capcom and Marvel vs. Capcom 3, where it was a command normal at the time. * Chargeable normal. Can hold down F to charge up for 1 second to make it inflict more damage and take off more of the opponent's guard gauge on block. * One of Ryuu's notable anti-airs, pokes and combo-extenders (especially during a ground combo/juggling-hit confirm). A solid "kick-of-death" that offers a lot of pressure on both hit and block; and as a frame-trap, can easily lead to some nasty stagger combos. * Despite this, it's very easy to duck under due to the high-angled nature of this kick; thus other "kicks of death" are able to outclass this (e.g. Iori Yagami's 5D and Ragna's 5D). * Knocks down on air hit. * Staggers on counter hit. * Can late chain. * Jump Cancel-able. * Attack Level: 5 * Proration: 100% (P1), 90% (P2)